


Surprises

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon ponders some surprises in his life.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixteenth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: surprises 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: July 28, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Surprises. The 'verse was full of them. Full to the brim, in fact. Not that Simon had really noticed until he was out here in the black. In the Core, life was pretty common place. Follow the rules and there were no surprises - for the most part. Out here, on the other hand, Simon was surprised nearly every day. He was surprised that he had found a home. He was astonished that he could do without so much that he had thought, once upon a time, that he couldn't possibly live without. And the people - the people he had come in contact with had filled him with wonder and amazement. People he never would have met if his life had gone the way he had planned it to go. 

Take the sleeping man currently lying across him - face nuzzled against his neck, arm wrapped tightly around his waist, effectively pinning him to the bunk - he was full of surprises. 

He was surprised when Jayne quietly expressed an interest and then stepped back and let him make the next move. He was downright shocked at how gentle and giving a lover the big man could be - when he wanted to be - and most of all, he was surprised at how truly, madly, deeply he had fallen in love with someone who was so different from himself. 

Simon was not surprised, however, by the large callused hand that was slowly creeping it's way over his hip and across his stomach and on down. With a quiet chuckle, Simon tilted his head down to meet Jayne's eager kiss. 


End file.
